


And I'm putting my heart out on display

by softboyme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Michael, Demon Summoning, Demons, I guess?sorta??, I had no idea how to end this, M/M, it's loosely based on supernatural, it's not good at all, muke isn't really a thing in this, the ending is the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's lonely so he copies his favourite tv show, hoping to finally have someone he can talk to.</p><p>Based on this tumblr post:<br/>any kind of demon/spirit/etc: so you summoned me just so you could have someone to talk to and are even willing to give anything in return...... just to have someone. to talk to. me. you want to talk to me. you summoned me to talk<br/>me: no. i mean, yeah, that's it exactly, and that was the course of action in a nutshell right up until your judgemental tone and expression made me start considering other possibilities. like summoning someone else. someone that isn't rude</p><p>Title inspired by Broken Hearts Parade by Good Charlotte</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to post something else but I've got so much going on with school that I don't really have the time to actually write something. Also I have no idea if any of this is right, I'm a huge supernatural fan but I don't actually know if this is the correct method or whatever. And sorry for the bad ending, I meant to write more but I couldn't think of anything..  
> Hope you like it still :) And I might add something later on? maybe

The blonde sighed heavily, this was a stupid idea. It was a stupid idea and he should have never started watching supernatural and especially not be stupid enough to think that that shit would work in real life. It's a TV show, for crying out loud. Running a sweaty hand through his hair, making it an even bigger mess. He takes out the crumbled piece of paper from his pocket on which he had previously scribbled the latin words on. Taking a deep breath in and slowly letting it out he starts reading the words. "Attenrobendum eos, ad ligandum eos," his voice is unsteady and even cracks at some words. This is withouth doubt the most idiotic idea he's ever had. "Potiter eos, coram me." He squeezes his eyes shut, not really sure what he's hoping for. Honestly, making a deal with a demon does sound a bit desperate and really fucking unnecasary if you think about it long enough, but he _is_ desperate so he suppose it's alright. Would they even make a deal? He didn't summon a crossroad demon. Then again, this whole thing might end up with the blond walking back home alone without any luck. That's probably what's gonna happen because demons are not a thing, not really. They can't be, supernatural is just a tv show. They've got actors and special effects and  "What the hell are you doing?"

 

The new voice seemingly came from nowhere. He slowly opens his eyes to be met with an attractive boy who's got blue hair and an eyebrow piercing. "Well?" The boy seems annoyed as if Luke was wasting his time, which he didn't understand at all. He hadn't done anything to annoy the boy, had he? Then again that's the effect he seemed to have on people. It was rare for him to find someone who actually wanted to spend time with the blond boy. "Who are you?" The words come out harsh, much harsher then he intended. "Wha- who am I? Who am I?!" The other boy actually seems offended. "Y-yeah, why are you here? Who let you in? There's no one else here, how did you get in?" He's aware that he's asking what's most definitely too many questions, but it's hard to stop himself. He speaks when he's nervous. 

 

The blue haired boy looks at him, studies him for a bit before finally speaking up again. "I'm Michael. You summoned me, which I'm assuming _wasn't_ an accident? So I'm not sure why you're so confused." It takes Luke a moment to fully understand the meaning of his words; he's a demon. Luke copied his favourite tv show and ended up with an actual demon standing in front of him. "Oh wow that's ..wow okay." Then they just stand there. The demon, Michael, stares at Luke. Looks around the room and then back to him. Luke himself is doing his best to avoid the other's intimidating stare. After what's probably about ten minutes or so Luke realize that Michael's probably waiting for him to say something. "Okay, so how does this work? Like, I didn't actually think this would work." Michael scoffs, run his tongue over his teeth once and then looks Luke straight in the eyes. He's not too worried when his eyes go all black without a warning, having seen it on the show so many times before. In fact he actually thought it was kind of hot, but that's _not_ something he should be thinking of right now. "Well what do you want? There must be a reason why you summoned me, although if you're looking to make one of those 10 year deals you can forget about it straight away." The demon responds. "Well, I just want to talk really ..yeah, just talk." Judging by the demons face this wasn't what he expected. "I don't really have anyone to talk to and thought this would be as good as anything, yeah?" He pause to gauge the reaction but his face won't give anything away this time. "I'll give you anything, promise. _Anything_."

 

Michael studies him again before looking away and shaking his head. Luke can hear the breath leaving his parted lips in a heavy sigh. He can't help it when his eyes lock onto the pink, soft looking lips of the other. "So you summoned me just so you could have someone to talk to and are even willing to give anything in return.... just to have someone. To talk to. Me. You want to talk to me. You summoned me to talk." Hearing someone else say it out loud like that causes the blond to blush. "No. I mean, yeah, that's it exactly, and that was the course of action in a nutshell right up until your judgemental tone and expression made me start considering other possibilities. Like summoning someone else. Someone that isn't rude."

 

"Fine, I'll bite. Tell me your name and what you want to talk about." He looks amused almost, as he takes a seat on the unmade bed. "It's Luke and I don't know, anything really." "Oh my god you're so lame." The blond boy can't help but whine at that, causing the demon that's now laying on his bed to chuckle. "Hey" he's wining still. "You're mean." This only prompts  _another_ laugh from black eyes, Luke decides that that's the ultimate nickname, nothing could beat a demon with a name that could belong to a pirate. "Shut up Luke." And although Luke's almost a hundred percent sure, like a solid 89,7%, that he's being made fun of he can't help himself when a giggle's escape his slightly parted lips. "Well? Go on then." The blond cautiously sits down on the bed beside the legs of his new found conversation partner.  "Tell me about yourself." He adds when Luke fails to answer in time. 

 

Right, Luke can do this. He totally can. This is not weird at all, no. Okay. Right, talk about himself. Fuck. "Well uhm I turn twenty in a few months. I play the guitar and no one likes me." And fuck off, why did he say that last part? No one just blurts out something like that to a complete stranger, oh my god he really is lame. Like, the lamest of lame. "Oh." There's an awkward pause and Luke has never wished harder, for the ground to swallow him, than he is right now. "Okay. Well I'm Michael, I'm a demon and right now I'm really bored. You're no fun at all, no wonder everyone hates you!" Of course he would be the one to summon a demon just to have said demon insult him. What was he thinking?! "Entertain me Lukey boy!" The demon bellow with a deep voice, although the blond's worry vanish once he notice the playful grin plastered on the pale face.

 

He scoffs running a hand through his hair while taking a deep breath in and letting it out. "What on earth do you want me to do? I just wanted someone I could talk to, have a proper conversation with. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of summoning you if I'd have known that you'd be nothing but an insulting prick." There's not much life in his outburst. He sounds tired, like the life is running out of him. Maybe Micahel had already taken his soul and he just couldn't remember? Would he remember if he had his soul taken? Or would he just go on? "Aye, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours huh?"


	2. But I'm scared to ask you to save me, my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke copied his favourite tv show, and now he's got a demon dragging him around Sydney at 3am. 
> 
> Title from Take Me As I Am by Lecrae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to change this story from muke to mashton, cause I'm mashton af and I pictured it as ashton when I wrote this chapter. Also I may have been slightly tipsy while writing the ending and editing it, so if it doesn't make sense, or it says ashton, I'm really sorry.

Luke had no idea how his life ended up like this. Everything was turned and twisted and he's still not sure how he feels about it all. It started when he was watching his favourite tv show, supernatural, and decided to try and summon a demon on his own. After all what could go wrong? Worst case scenario it wouldn't work and he'd wasted a few hours. He couldn't have been more wrong. Despite all logic saying it wouldn't work it had, but with the poor blond boy's luck he had summoned a sarcastic piece of shit who just wouldn't leave him alone or take no for an answer. Which is why Luke was currently standing in the middle of the street at 3 something am, in a random part of Sydney and waiting for the demon to come back with what he needed to complete whatever the hell he had planned this time.

 

"Aye, would you mind holding this for me real quick? Thanks princess" Luke groaned as a gun was pushed into his hands. "Wha- MICHAEL what the hell?!" He watched the demon turn, black eyes, pink lips and blue hair. "What" and the worst part is that Luke can't find it in himself to actually be angry, it's like every ounce of fight is drenched out of him and they're left just staring at each other. "I.. please don't call me princess."  At first he thought Michael would just leave him alone, but then he winks at him before placing a quick kiss to Luke's cheek "Sure thing, I just need to get one more thing then we're ready to go. 'kay princess?" and just like that he's gone again, leaving Luke a blushing mess in the middle of the road. "Fucking gorgeous lil' prick" the words slip past his lips, barely audible, but he still looks around just in case the demon decided to pop back early. He didn't need to know how Luke was starting to grow real fond of him.

 

Just a couple of minutes later he was back, this time holding a pair of carnival masks. Handing one to Luke he put the other on and motioned for the blond to grab his hand. Then he ran. Luke was confused and slightly scared. He tried to keep up, but he kept tripping over his own feet, courtesy of being a clumsy giant. Michael didn't seem to care though, but Luke didn't have time to be sad about the demon's lack of consideration. "Michael, where are we going?" No reply. "Michael?! Can you at least tell me why I'm carrying a gun?" Without warning Michael stopped causing Luke to run straight into him. "Ow" he muttered while lifting the mask to rub at his nose. "Ok, we're here and you're carrying a gun in case we meet someone. Now, keep quiet and stay close." The blond sighed knowing that arguing wouldn't change anything, it never did. He stayed close, just like he'd been ordered to and as they started climbing a set of stairs he realized that they were heading towards the main entrance of the Sydney town hall. What the hell was he planning?

 

Okay, so maybe Luke had a tiny bit of a crush on the black eyed creature. Just maybe. And that could also be the reason why he was climbing a set of 150 stairs for a reason he didn't even know yet. He took of the mask completely and wiping the sweat away, so what if he prefers pizza and ice cream over sit ups and weight lifting. "Okay I'm done." He sat down leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes. He was exhausted. "What? No, you can't quit now we're nearly there!" Luke didn't bother opening his eyes, just hummed. The two  of them had been watching the new deadpool movie earlier and when it had ended around 10:30pm Luke was ready to just go to bed and sleep. Michael on the other hand had different plans. He had managed to get him to agree and then proceeded to drag him across town, by foot. Then he left him in the middle of a random street at 3am before making him run even more and now he expected him to climb a hundred and fifty freaking stairs. No way.

 

"You know, I don't think this was part of the deal." Came his reply, he opened his eyes again when the other sat down a couple of steps above him. "Oh really? Part of our deal huh, well I don't remember ever actually making a deal with you. In fact I only remember you wanting someone to talk to and do shit with because you were lonely. I also remember me being stupid and falling for your innocent act and insanely cute giggle and deciding to help you out. Now, you can talk to me yeah?" Luke doesn't think he'll ever be able to come up with a decent reply. All he could do was stare dumbfounded. "Yeah?" Michael repeated sounding more wound up this time, so Luke nodded quickly and mumbling a quiet agreement. "Yeah. Well, this is me giving you something fun to do on a tuesday night, the kind of night that you prefer sleeping away and then complain about being bored."

 

"Get up." He grabbed his right arm pulling him up. "Michael I'm too tired, I appreciate what you're doing, I really do" the demon turned and looked him straight in the eyes, and for the first time Luke felt frightened by the empty black eyes. "But I can't walk anymore, I- I'm really sorry I just.. I don't think I can manage another step. Let alone all of those." They spent a few seconds like that before breaking eye contact. Michael sighed heavily before returning his gaze to the curly haired boy's. "Right, okay you can jump on my back. How's that sound, huh, think you can manage that princess?" and just like that Luke felt like he had his old Michael back. Which no, he had to stop himself before he got carried away. Michael was not his and he never would be. Grumbling about the nickname, mainly so the other wouldn't think he'd grown to like it. He waited till the blue haired man had turned and then jumped on his back. He wrapped his arms and feet around the other and buried his face into his neck doing his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Then Michael started walking, it was a bit of a struggle for Luke, he was scared of being dropped but soon enough his eyes started drooping and eventually he fell asleep. When Michael realized this he couldn't help but chuckle "fine, so we're not exactly 'nearly there'"

\--

When Luke woke up the first thing he took notice of was that he was no longer being carried. Actually he couldn't even see Michael anywhere. What he could see though was spectacular. He had the most amazing view over the city, he felt like he was on top of the world. He could see everything! He got up timidly, not wanting to do something stupid ending with him falling and accidentally killing himself. "You like it?" The voice came from beside him and there was no doubt that it belonged to Michael. Luke didn't need to turn an look at him to figure it out, he'd grown accustomed to it. He _wanted_ to turn and look at the man though. He wanted to see him, see his face and hug him. Maybe even feel his lips against his own, but now he was getting ahead of himself again. There were hundreds of reasons as to why it would never work out between them. For instance, Michael was a demon and Luke was human. And most important Michael didn't like Luke in the same way that Ashton liked him. Hell he probably just pitied him, could demons even do that? Do they feel compassion? Luke's not sure, he'd like to think they do.

 

"You do that a lot don't you?" Michael's looking at him with an unreadable expression. "What?" "Get lost in thought like that" oh, the blond boy looks down at his feet. He can feel his cheeks start to heat up. "I- I guess" it's barely audible but the demon still catches it. "Don't worry, it's just as endearing as it is annoying." He's smirking and Luke's _almost_ starting to rethink the whole suicide thing because _maybe_ 'accidentally' falling off the edge wouldn't be such a bad thing anyway? Then he remembers how Michael had asked him a question "What was it you asked again?" He looks up at Michael, taking notice of the lack of his mask. He must have took it off while he himself was sleeping. "Just want to know if you like it."

 

He takes time to look out over the city again, taking it all in before replying. "Yeah, it's beautiful! Like, truly amazing." He turns his head just in time to catch the demon smiling fondly at him. "Good." Luke's not sure why Michael keeps asking him that. Come to think of it he repeats that question whenever he takes Luke to do something. It's kind of sweet he thinks, it makes him feel like the demon actually cares. Which of course he knows that's not the truth, but there's gotta be a reason as to why he's stuck around. Like he said earlier, they never actually made a deal so there's nothing keeping him by the blond's side.

 

"M- Michael?" The blue haired demon hums, and Luke takes a deep breath before letting it out. "Why are you here? Like with me, I mean we never made a deal, and you always ask me if I like it? And I guess I just.. I just don't get it? And now I'm rambling and I don't quite know how to stop so please feel free to stop me anytime, preferably soon. I don't even care how right now, at this point anything making me shut up will be goo-" it takes a couple of seconds before he realize what's going on, it's like the world moves in slow motion, but then just as soon everything's normal again. "Ow, d-did you just _hit_ me?!" He stares at Michael, bewildered, who just shrugs as if it's nothing. "Nah, you were rambling and talking 'bout how I should stop you."

 

"So you decide to _hit_ me." There's an eye roll and yeah, Michael looks kinda hot when he's irritated, but he also just hit him, so Luke's not sure if his stunning looks is what he should focus on. "No, I didn't. I just slapped you." This time it's Luke's turn to roll his eyes. "That's basically the same thing Michael." The demon doesn't even bother replying, he just grabs Luke and without another word they're on their way back to Luke's apartment. 

 

It isn't until they're back outside that Michael decides to speak up again. "Well I could have kissed you instead!? Is that what you want? Mm, for me to kiss you?" He stops abruptly, quickly turning to stare at Luke, who looks like a deer caught in headlights. Michael almost looks desperate for a moment, _almost_. Then his eyes goes from green to all black and cheeky Michael is back, and he continues with a smirk "Cause I will.. if you want me to."


End file.
